Winx Club - Episode 126
The Witches' Downfall is the final episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom initially seems to be weaker however she succeeds in defeating Icy, Darcy and Stormy and imprisons them! The Headmistresses of the two colleges agree that this battle has been the best possible test for the fairies and witches. Plot Everyone at Alfea is bracing themselves for the Trix's arrival with the Army of Darkness… Faragonda tells everyone to be ready and then... The Trix arrives. The final battle ensues. Faragonda and Griffin put up a magical barrier around the school, unfortunately the Trix proved to be too powerful as Stormy breaks it with her lightning, which is enhanced by the power of the Dragon's Flame. The battle continues but all seems lost until a mighty wall of fire is manifested in front of the school. It is Bloom! And Sky! Seeing this, the Trix are extremely distressed and angry. Bloom, takes aim at Icy but Icy manages to dodge it. Icy is now in the air and warns Bloom not to mess with them because they too have the Dragon's Flame. But the Winx join Bloom and another battle begins. Bloom targets Icy and they battle, their powers are on par with each other. The others, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Stella target Darcy and Stormy. On ground level, the others fight against the Army of Darkness. Riven is fighting a creature when Sky joins him, they back each other up and Riven asked what happened to him and Bloom. Sky tells him that they parked the space fighter in the dark forest and went to Magix City and it was completely deserted. Riven sarcastically applauds the Trix for "outdoing themselves" and Sky agrees, saying that Bloom has about had it with them. Then a monster is about to smash Riven and Sky when Brandon cuts its fists and reminds them that he is here too. The ground level battle continues. Bloom and Icy square off aiming and blasting each other with all their might. Stormy and Darcy face off against Tecna, Musa, Flora and Stella. Icy encases Bloom in an ice prison, and sends it crashing onto the ground. Icy cackles thinking she is finally rid of Bloom, that is until Bloom appears behind her, mockingly laughs at Icy and blasts her into the lake. Icy retaliates by making the water grab Bloom, sinking her into the lake. Icy then freezes the lake but Bloom breaks free. Meanwhile, at Alfea it seems that the others are getting the upper hand as the monsters' strength are starting to deteriorate as the might of the Trix's power start to falter. Fargonda looks up and observes the battle between Darcy and Stormy and the Winx, minus Bloom. Having enough of this, Icy decides to completely encase Bloom in a large ice crystal on the lake. Believing she had finally won, she cackles. Also having enough of Stella, Tecna, Musa and Flora, Stormy decides to finish them once and for all by creating a tornado and sucking the four into the vortex. All seems lost for the four of them, especially since Flora is unconscious and nearing the center of the tornado. Stella grabs onto Flora's hand which knocks Flora's senses back, they then unite their powers onto Stella's scepter, turning the tornado against Stormy and finally Darcy. The two evil witches fall. Faragonda and Griffin capture them, trapping them in a large, round and heavy object. As they had defeated the two witches, the Army of Darkness at Alfea ceases. The other four Winx fall onto the ground, exhausted. Icy, cackles and mocks Bloom. She dares Bloom to break out of her ice prison and Bloom does so. Icy shouts, unable to believe she lost. Good has won, evident by the Army of Darkness completely ceasing to exist. The Specialists help the Winx stand up on their feet. And they all wait for Bloom's return. Boom carries an unconscious Icy and sets her onto the ground. Her friends come to greet her, while Sky and Bloom walk up to each other again, though they both dream of sharing a kiss but they hug each other instead. After defeating the Trix, life in Magix City returns to normal. At Alfea, Griffin and her students need to return home in order to get things back normal. As for the Trix, Griffin will be sending them to the Lake Roccaluce as punishment for their crimes as well as a purification retreat. Knut has decided to stay at Alfea, however, he is too nervous to ask Faragonda but the Winx and Specialists encourage him to ask. When he does, Faragonda accepts with Griffin's approval. Knut giggles joyfully and begins to sweep the quad in preparation for the victory party. Musa and Tecna are flying around the school spreading out the word that there is going to be party tonight. They pass by Mirta and Lucy who at the well, after they passed on the news, Mirta asks Lucy if she really does not want to stay at Alfea, and Lucy is sure of as she wants to continue studying witchcraft. Mirta tells Lucy that she is glad to have met a friend like Flora, and although Lucy hopes that Mirta will change her mind about transferring to Alfea, Mirta says that she will not anytime soon. The two childhood friends say goodbye for now as Lucy heads home to Cloud Tower with Griffin and the other witches. Mirta cannot help but feel sad that she will not be in the same place as her friend but Flora cheers up, saying that it will get better soon and Mirta knows. Griffin then opens a dimensional portal back to Cloud Tower, her students enter them and as she is doing so she also sends the Trix to Lake Roccaluce for a purification retreat. Everyone, especially the Winx, say farewell to them elated that they have finally been defeated. Icy's hatred for the Winx, Bloom in particular, sinks even deeper and as she enters the portal Pepe follows her, leaving Kiko sad that he had lost a friend but is cheered up by Bloom. Nighttime comes and before the party begins, Faragonda makes an announcement that she will be changing the concept of the modern fairy, calling it "Winx". The Alfea fairies cheer and the party official begins. Food, music and dancing with a good and positive atmosphere is amidst the night with all the fairies, witches and specialists. Another very special announcement is made and toasted to the start of Brandon and Stella's romantic relationship, regardless of social status. Flora hints at another announcement regarding Tecna and Timmy's relationship, though all they can do now is smile at each other. The nymphs then give a final light show before returning home... And as the party dies down, Bloom is found alone at the well, looking up at the full moon, lost in thought until Sky joins her. He asks if she is alright and Bloom asks if she should be happy but really cannot be as she continues to think about her adoptive parents and her biological parents, her history and many more. Though these questions are difficult, Sky reassures her that she is not alone; they join hands at the fingertips and Bloom finally smiles and looks up once more at the bright full moon. For peace has been restored to the Magic Dimension. Major Events *Bloom and Sky arrive at Alfea for the final battle. *Bloom squares off against Icy. *Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna face off against Darcy and Stormy. *Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna successfully defeats Darcy and Stormy. *Bloom successfully defeats Icy. *Bloom and Sky imagine themselves having their first kiss but only a hug happens. *The City of Magix is revived. *Knut is now part of the Alfea staff, in charge of janitorial duties and other miscellaneous duties. *Mirta is now a transfer student at Alfea. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy are sent to Lake Roccaluce as punishment for their crimes; Pepe follows Icy. *This episode marks the last appearance of Pepe the duck and of the Undines, whom makes a short appearance during the party. *Stella and Brandon start dating. *Flora hints at Tecna and Timmy's budding relationship; Bloom and Sky's romantic feelings for each other deepen. Debuts *Fortress of Light Guards. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Faragonda *Griffin *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin **Codatorta *Animals **Kiko **Pepe *Griselda *Knut *Mirta *Lucy *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Army of Darkness Spells Used *Flower Twister - Flora used it against Stormy and Darcy. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Feels like Magic *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *Song of End of Year *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *This episode marks the first on-screen kiss. *The 4Kids title of this episode, Fire and Ice is similar to the Season 4 finale, "Ice and Fire". *Some scenes from previous episodes were reused, such as Palladium wielding his sword and a group of fairies flying up and blasting the monsters. *Scenes from this episode, episodes 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, and 25 were used in the Special "The Battle for Magix". Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *Even though Icy took Darcy's Dragon Fire in the 4Kids version, in an unedited clip, Darcy has a dragon in her background as she uses a dark blast. **In the Cinélume version of this episode, Stormy and Darcy do not give Icy their share of the Dragon Flame. It appears that Icy's share is just more potent. *In the Cinélume version of this episode, instead of talking about the party and no final exams like in the 4Kids version, Faragonda talks about defining the concept of the modern fairy by introducing the word Winx in the Fairies' vocabulary. **In the Cinélume version of this episode, Bloom proposes a toast to Brandon and Stella. **In the Cinélume version of this episode, Bloom talks to Sky about her parents in the rooftop scene, not about going home over the summer. *In the Cinélume version, there is an entire scene showing the Red Fountain's ruins, Cloud Tower, Magix, Black Mud Swamp, Lake Roccaluce and the underwater cave where Daphne's soul resides. *In the Cinélume version, in the final battle, Riven asks Sky about where he and Bloom have been, instead of Sky talking about how great Bloom is. Mistakes *When Tecna had a close up, she is missing her gloves. *When Stormy destroys the barrier created by Griffin and Faragonda, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Flora are looking distress. Two mistakes are made: Tecna's gloves are missing and Flora's gloves covers her fingers unlike her usual fingerless gloves. *As the Winx are cheering for Bloom's safe return Stella's arm bracelets are missing. *When Bloom laughs at Icy, holding up a peace sign, her gloves are missing; it is also missing when she hugs Sky after defeating Icy. *When Timmy shots at a monster, his gloves are not fingerless as they should be. *Brandon is in the center of two monsters, when the camera is viewed further away, he is blond with a different hairstyle. *At a certain point, Stella is seen holding her scepter but when the scene is zoomed in closer, she is not but when it is zoomed out again she is holding it again. *Icy's hand switches between right, left and finally right again when she is freezing the lake she sunk Bloom in. *Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora glare at Darcy and Stormy. as the camera panels the four of the them, Stella is missing her hair bands and Flora's necklace, the circle is black instead of pink. *After the Winx turned Stormy's tornado against her, it heads for Darcy, as Darcy watches it her gloves and arm band are missing. *When Faragonda and Griffin trapped Darcy and Stormy in a round structure, Bloom can be seen on the right side of the screen. However, at this point in the episode, she was fighting Icy. *At one point, Bloom's top and skirt turn white while she was fighting Icy. *When Flora gets stuck in Stormy's storm together with the others, her skirt has four or six slits instead of the usual two. *While Faragonda is giving a victory speech Flora's gloves are drawn incorrectly. *When all the girls cheer the newly established term for fairies, four mistakes are made. **The first one, is Stella's shoulder, there is usually an open hole to where he top is clipped together but it is colored in. **The second, Bloom's gloves are missing. **Thirdly, Tecna's fairy outfit is not drawn in completely. **And fourthly, Amaryl is seen twice, she is in the middle and next Flora. Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 5.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 6.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 8.jpg Mistake_s1_e26_a.png Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 9.jpg Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg|Flora's gloves are incorrectly drawn. Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes